The New family
by twilightsister101
Summary: Edward Cullen is a Human that has always lived in Forks. Bella Swan and her vampire family just moved to Forks. What will Edward do when they meet? Will his blood call to bella? read to find out. First Story! Working title!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!**

**A/n: this is my first story!!!**

"Mr. Brandon when is the Swan Family coming to town?" I ask with a curious face on.

"In about 2 days." Mr. Brandon replies with an exited look on his face.

"Ok." I said back hopping out of my seat to get a drink.

The bell rang and I hurried out to meet Carlisle and tell him the good news. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper waiting for Carlisle too. I told them the good news and they said they heard of her but didn't hear much.

"Hey Edward isn't her name Isabella Swan?" Emmett asked with a curious look on and actually looking like he was interested in her.

"That's what I heard." said Jasper acting all cool.

"Ok." Emmett said staring at the sky.

Finally Carlisle got to Forks High School and I hurried into the car and told him.

"What's her name?" He asks.

"Isabella Swan." Alice said interrupting me.

"Alice I am the one who is supposed to be talking here." I said while I glared at her.

We got home and went in the kitchen. Esme was in there cooking dinner. We were having steak and salad.

I told her the news and she didn't say anything. I kind of got mad because she would have usually said something but this time she didn't. It was kind of weird for some reason. I sat down and started to do my homework.

I told her again and this time she said "Cool what's her name?"

"Isabella Swan." I said back at her smiling.

I got scared because I didn't know what was wrong with her. But when she answered me I started to smile and then she told me to call my brothers and sisters because dinner was ready. We ate and didn't say a word. It was kind of how we normally eat. We hurried and then I said I was tired I was going to go to sleep. I went upstairs and got in bed.

I fell asleep and I had a really weird dream. It was that the new girl Isabella Swan and her family were vampires. They were not bad ones, they were good ones but they were very mean. I woke up and started to worry.

'_Are they really going to be like this?'_ I wondered to myself. I was so tired that I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I finally fell asleep and didn't dream again.

It was morning and Alice came to wake me up I didn't want to wake up so she sat on me. When that didn't work she went to go get Jasper, both of them sat on me and that still didn't work. Then they went to go get Emmett and then finally he took the covers off of me and picked me up. That's how strong Emmett is.

I woke up and said glaring at them all "Guys what are you doing?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Oh is today the day the Swan Family come?" I asked starting to wake up a little bit more..

"No that is tomorrow." Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Emmett why do you always smile when you talk about her?" I ask.

"I don't know butthead." Emmett said. "Why are you so mean?"

"I am not!" I shout back.

"Ok that is enough boys!" Esme called up from the stairs.

We went to school. Just one more day and that new kid was here! I was so exited! There was an empty seat next to me. I was wondering if she was going to sit next to me.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

We got to second period which is biology and sat down. I started taking out my homework to turn in to Mr. Brandon. I gave it to him and he had the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him with a funny look on my face.

"Because of tomorrow." He answers.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask again.

"Isabella Swan, remember?" He told me.

"Oh yea!" I exclaimed.

We got out of class and headed to lunch. The bulletin that was hanging in the hall had the Swan family on it.

"Holly shit look at them, they look kind of vicious." Emmett said scared.

I got to lunch and sat with my friends. We were talking about the new family and were predicting what they would be like. Emmett and Alice and Jasper were predicting that the family would be really nice and Rosalie and I didn't know what they were going to be like. It was hard. It is always hard to make a prediction about someone you have never met or heard of.


End file.
